Innocence
by Tibby Rose
Summary: for some reason santana lopez misses rachel berry.


**A/N: YAAAAAY I WROTE PEZBERRY!**

Rachel Berry is so fucking innocent that Santana wants to laugh.

She's standing at her locker, wearing her usual grandmother toddler look, grasping one side tightly, and looking at Finn, trying not to look obvious but is failing miserably.

Santana stalks over to the smaller girl, and gives her a tap on the shoulder.

"Santana" she pauses, raising and eyebrow "What are you doing here?"

"Stop fangirling over Finnocence. He's not worth it."

"Isn't that exactly what you told him about me?" Rachel demands.

"Possibly" smiles Santana "But I did tell him this. I can rock your world."

Rachel frowns "A-are you implying-"

"Of course I am Berry. My place. Eight o'clock."

Santana walks off, and Rachel can't help but stare as The Latina as she leaves.

...

Rachel hesitated before pressing the doorbell on Santana's house. She doesn't know why or how she ended up here.

But she also didn't know why she was having second thoughts about it.

"Berry, it's not that hard to press a button" Santana tells her with a smile, as she swings the door open.

"Santana, I-" but Rachel didn't even get to finish her sentence, before Santana was pulling her into her home.

"What about your parents? Do you know what you're doing? Santana, I'm not sure if I can do this" Rachel says as Santana leaves kisses down her neck, her fingers playing with Rachel's coat.

"If you didn't want to, why did you come? Did you expect us to study or something?" Santana looks at Rachel, a playful smirk appearing on her lips "Although, we can still study each other."

"Santana" Rachel moans, leaning down and kissing her.

"Looks like someone isn't as innocent as I originally thought" winks Santana, before pulling Rachel to her room.

...

It doesn't end there.

Rachel keeps coming over, first only once or twice a week, but by the time it's a month since it first happened, she's been coming over daily.

They don't go public. Santana doesn't see the point, and Rachel isn't ready.

But soon enough, complications start to arrive.

One in particular being Finn Hudson.

"He keeps looking at me, as if he misses me" Rachel tells her one night, as she lays wrapped in Santana's arms.

Santana instantly stiffened.

"Baby" Rachel says, resting a hand on Santana's arm "It's okay."

"It better be" the Latina replies cautiously "Otherwise Hudson will pay."

Rachel smiles, before kissing Santana.

"I'm serious Rachel" Santana tells her firmly, and Rachel nods.

"I know S. I know."

...

The next day, Santana spots Finn heading over to Rachel, and her fists instantly clench.

"Hey Rachel" Finn says, leaning across the locker, Santana listens from across the hall.

"Finn" she replies, jumping a little "I thought we were done."

"I know" Finn bows his head "And we both messed up. But I was um, wondering if you wanted to maybe get back together with me?"

Santana's frowns, and storms over to the two.

"Santana" says Finn, frowning at her "What are you"

"I'm defending my girl" Santana cuts across him harshly.

"Your girl? I thought you hated Rachel" Finn asks, clearly confused.

"Does it hurt to be so dumb, Cabbage Patch? I'll have you know, that Rachel and I, totally hooked up last night. And the night before. In fact, we've been fucking each other the past month."

Finn laughs "What?"

"Rachel and I slept together" Santana smiled smugly.

"Rachel" Finn says slowly, turning to face the same girl "Is this...true?"

Rachel swallowed and nodded.

Finn opens and closes his mouth, several times, before pushing past the two of them and out the door.

Santana turns to Rachel and the smaller of the two frowns slightly.

"You didn't have to do that Santana" Rachel informs her.

"I told you"

"I know" Rachel chews her lip "I just need some time to figure out what I'm doing."

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for him!" Santana snaps.

Rachel doesn't reply, just gives Santana a sad smile, before walking off.

Santana wills herself not to cry.

...

'Some time' turns into a month, and with each day Santana just misses Rachel more and more.

She doesn't get back with Finn, which Santana realizes had to be an upside.

Brittany's the only other person besides those three that know. She's always been able to read Santana, and guesses only an hour after Santana told Finn.

Brittany repeatedly tells Santana that things will work out for her and Rachel, although her best friend refuses to believe any of it.

She tries to talk to Rachel, but she avoids Brittany just as much as she avoids Santana.

But the tall blonde corners her one day.

"Rachel" she says slowly "Santana's my best friend. And I know she misses you. Like my cat Charity misses my old diary. You need to give her an answer. Yes or no."

Rachel frowns, because that's probably the smartest thing Brittany's ever said to her.

"Thanks" she mumbles, before pushing past the ex-Cheerio.

...

Rachel finds herself on Santana's doorstep again, but this time she knows why and who she got there.

She presses the doorbell without any hesitation this time, and Santana opens the door.

"Oh" she swallows "Hi Rachel."

"Santana, I was stupid and wrong and I just wanted to tell you that I love you not Finn. And I-"

"Shut up Berry" smirks Santana, pulling Rachel in for a kiss "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."


End file.
